Evil hearts can love
by Luss
Summary: They were one, they were three. Bruce was calm, Hulk was ire, and him… he was hate. Hate so deep it could swallow earth and everyone in it. Drown them in pain until all of them died. But maybe there s one man who can t be drown. Maybe there s one man, who can embrace hate. A Devil Hulk, Bruce, Hulk/Tony love story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Avengers are property of Marvel/Disney. I write this out of pure personal pleasure, and the desire to bring happiness to other fans, not for money. Thanks.**

Based on this fantastic fantastic pront from avengerkink: Bruce(/Tony) - Devil Hulk- from Anonymous Fanfiction doesn´t let me put the link here but it´s on round 20 if you want to find it.

Beta revised by Vida, without who this fic wouldn´t be so well witen.

**Warning:** This story will contain yaoi, it means love between men. As much as drama and suffering, world destruction, non or dub con (not know yet), maybe gore, and sex. Fluff at the end, don´t worry. ^^

**Summary:** They were one, they were three. Bruce was calm, Hulk was ire, and him… he was hate. Hate so deep it could swallow earth and everyone in it. Drown them in pain until all of them died. But maybe there´s one man who can´t be drown. Maybe there´s one man, who can embrace hate. A Devil Hulk, Bruce, Hulk/Tony love story.

This chapter is dedicated to my beta for this fic; Vida. Thanks for all your help.

**Evil Hearts Can Love**

**Chapter 1- Curse**

It starts with a mission gone inexplicably wrong.

A sour battle of red blood flames, a dragon-like beast they couldn´t seem to defeat, and a trap. A trap none of them saw fall until it was weaving its magic around them.

Fine like silk tendrils of golden power, twisted and merged with their limbs, went under their skin, searching for their core – their minds. Like some kind of leech, they sought the most painful memories: the ones deeply hidden inside, where the pain could be buried – maybe forgotten – but never gone. Made them real, made them present. Made the mighty heroes relive them like they were happening all over again.

The dragon-like beast suddenly gone, alone in the nearly destroyed New York street, surrounded by dying fire and raining particles of ash- their world broke like fine crystal and came down in jagged shards.

Thors screams for Loki rose in the oncoming storm, dyeing the red shadows of the last hour of light with pain strong as the wind his pain made come; tearing at their clothes and hair with desperate fingers; angry, hungry. Thunder cracked, and Steves cries for Bucky and for his lost life mingled with the first drops of rain. Natasha fell on her knees, silent, making no sound, no expression on her rain-streaked face. Clint stood there, looking somewhere no one else could, bow in hand, trembling violently, silent words on his quivering lips.

And Tony.

He was in his armor, helmet gone, looking so alone in the storm, under the fierce wind and heavy rain that made his hair darker, his skin paler, the metal of his armor gleam like dead fish scales. His brown eyes were hollow, his shoulders down, pain written on his face.

None of them was looking at the last member of the team, and no one saw the first signal.

Hulk fell silent and became Banner.

Then, just as he was about to pass out, his eyes blinked gold.

**It will continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Avengers are property of Marvel/Disney. I write this out of pure personal pleasure, and the desire to bring happiness to other fans, not for money. Thanks.**

**Warning:** This story will contain yaoi, it means love between men. As much as drama and suffering, world destruction, non or dub con (not know yet), maybe gore, and sex. Fluff at the end, don´t worry. ^^

**Summary:** They were one, they were three. Bruce was calm, Hulk was ire, and him… he was hate. Hate so deep it could swallow earth and everyone in it. Drown them in pain until all of them died. But maybe there´s one man who can´t be drown. Maybe there´s one man, who can embrace hate. A Devil Hulk, Bruce, Hulk/Tony love story.

**Notes: **Little by little here we come, in the next chapter starts the drama, jujuju I´m so evil.

**This work is being beta readed by the fantastic Vida. ^^ **

Evil Hearts Can Love

**Chapter 2- After memories**

Days came and went in the Avenger Tower, and they slowly healed, returned to the laughter and companionship, two years' worth experiences together forged.

Clint played stupid videogames and threw arrow after arrow in the range, until he caught his valance again. Thor just went see Jane, and when he returned a week lather looks more like himself; goofy and noble, if not totally happy. Natasha would exhaust herself working out in the gym with Steve for hours on end, and the time spent together seemed to help both of them.

Tony… Tony just wanted to feel right again, and there were only two things that could do that for him; working on his inventions, and being with Bruce: the only one who ever could, and wanted, to understand. His something more, lover for nearly a year, and best friend for the one before that.

Pepper had noticed way before Tony, because she was intuitive as that, knew and cared for her boss and partner just as much as she loved him; observed their dance of friendship, short of so much more. The way they completed each other, matched step for step, in a way she couldn't hope to achieve. _And just like she always noticed even the painful things she would have wanted to ignore, saw that she wasn't what Tony really needed_. Not anymore. So, she did the only thing someone who really loved somebody else could do.

She broke up, and gave him her blessing.

He still can recall her painful, little, straining to be happy, smile. Her beautiful moist eyes and proud stance as she stood there, sweet and caring like only Pepper ever was to him, and ended their relationship.

"_I love you Tony, don't you dare forget that, - _and she smiled a bit wider, truly smiled, - _but I'm not the only one, not the one you need the most."_

It hurt, but in the end she had been right, just like she always was.

She still was the best friend he could hope for, and that, Pepper would forever be. But she wasn't a riddle, a mind capable of keeping up with his; even surpass it on its own field. She wasn't Bruce, who hides so much under his calm surface. So much so, it makes Tony feel like he's gazing inside dark water and getting enchanted by the shadows living deep within.

Bruce was so much more than the outside that could be gazed at, and he only hoped to discover it all in one lifetime.

He loved Bruce, loved all he was, and Hulk just as much. Green, strong, caring Hulk. Who (in fact) had so much sweetness in him that no one else seemed to notice. Well, save for the team, that is. They cared about him now, were friends with the angry one, even played and laughed with him every time he had to come forth, but Tony had still been the first who really saw him. That made him proud. Maybe he should have been more humble, but well… he was Tony Stark, after all.

Getting Bruce to give them an opportunity was difficult in the beginning. The scientist was so tense and guarded, Tony was afraid he would flee any second to who knows what third world country. But he stayed, started looking at Tony like some strange data he could not seem to understand. Tony tried to make himself better, care for Bruce. He had been doing that before too, but now he tried with a passion that amused Clint and made Thor beam, just as much as Cap blushed at his ever flamboyant attempts that made Bruce's lips curve into little amused smiles Tony started to collect.

Little by little they started opening up to one another, until finally, they started dating one autumn day ten months ago. Since then, they had been together nearly all the time, happiness spilling all around.

But ever since they were cursed…

Bruce had withdrew from them all, holed up in his own lab that he hadn't used in quite some time, ever since they had created a shared workplace so they could work and still be able to speak and joke around. Bruce didn't want to see the team, made up excuses for Tony. And it hurt… but Tony was not one to be set aside.

"Bruce, open the door please."

**_To be continued._**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Avengers are property of Marvel/Disney. I write this out of pure personal pleasure, and the desire to bring happiness to other fans, not for money. Thanks.**

**Warning:** This story will contain yaoi, it means love between men. As much as drama and suffering, world destruction, non or dub con (not know yet), maybe gore, and sex. Fluff at the end, don´t worry. ^^

**This work has been beta readed by the fantastic Vida. **

**Summary:** They were one, they were three. Bruce was calm, Hulk was ire, and him… he was hate. Hate so deep it could swallow earth and everyone in it. Drown them in pain until all of them died. But maybe there´s one man who can´t be drown. Maybe there´s one man, who can embrace hate. A Devil Hulk, Bruce, Hulk/Tony love story.

**Notes: **Poor Tony, poor Bruce. XD I´m not sure, but maybe next chapter I would put in place the scene that would unleash the Devil Hulk. We will see.

Evil Hearts Can Love

**Chapter 3- Open the door**

"Bruce, open the door please."

Inside, someone moved, a chair scraped against the floor.

"Tony?" Bruce's voice came from the other side of the metal wall, bone-tired and ragged, and it made Tony's heart ache. It reminded him of those first few months of Bruces stay in the Tower, when the man had still been ready to bolt to India at any second, and just like then, that stupid, little fear of abandonment started humming in his ear.

Tony pushed it aside with all his might.

"Yeah, it's me. Care to let your lover in?" He tried with false cheer, even though he didn't feel anything more than dread.

Bruce sighed. Footsteps crept closer, but didn't quite reach the door, as if wary of coming any nearer.

"Tony, I already told you I was working on a experiment."

"Yeah, and we both know that's utter bullshit." -The engineer knew his lover could be as stubborn as himself, so he didn't let Bruce try and dodge this again. -"Please, it's been a week, and it's obvious by now that letting you deal with this on your own isn't going to help any of us. Just… just let me in." If asked, he would forever deny the pleading note in his voice. But the engineer knew Bruce was very vulnerable to a hurt needy Tony, and he wasn't below taking advantage of anything he could at that point.

"… You really shouldn't be here." Bruce said. It was clear the scientist's voice was wavering, but he still wouldn't let him in.

Tony just pushed him some more, hoping it would be enough.

"If this is about the Hulk maybe making an appearance and hurting me, I thought we had established he wasn't a mindless monster. And he likes me, remember?"

"Tony…"

"And I'm being polite, but if you don't open the door this instant I'm going to override your password, andcome in nonetheless. You know I can."- It wasn't really a threat, and Tony tried to pull it off playfully, but he would do it if needed. – "Bruce please… just…"- Tony put his head against the closed door, feeling alone, tired, still shaken up after the curse, and just... just needed. - "I need you."

Suddenly, the door opened, making Tony take a step back. Next second he was sliding inside, not really confident Bruce would not change his mind, and shut it again.

Just as he suspected, the laboratory didn't even look dirty. The only things that seemed used were the couch near the wall, a crumpled blanket and pillow thrown carelessly on it, and a bin full of empty water bottles and used tea bags. The rest of the place was as impeccable white as it was the last time it was cleaned.

"Haven't you even eaten?" Tony asked and was already opening his mouth for Jarvis to order some takeout, when he looked at Bruce, and the words died on his tongue.

He looked emaciated, pale and hunched in on himself, intelligent eyes dim behind the glasses. His curly brown hair, Tony loved so much to dig his fingers in, was greasy and tangled, and the clothes he had on were the same he had put on after the battle, just a lot more wrinkled and damp with sweat. He looked about to fall, but still had his patient, let me be, look on. That one made Tony want to shake and hug him, all at the same time.

"Bruce, love, you need a bath, some food, and our bed – in that order. Come on, we will order some takeout as we go." -He tried to remember when was the last time he saw his lover so wasted, and couldn't. It scared and preoccupied him. And because he was Tony Stark, it made him nervous and talkative. "Some hot hearty curry or chicken. I like chicken. Do you want chicken? I could totally eat some. You …"

"Tony." -Bruce interrupted him.- "I really don't think it's a good idea. I…" -He seemed to think better about what to say, and instead ended with: "I should go before someone gets hurt."

That was when Tony saw the nearly hidden behind the couch, seeming packed and ready to go.

"Jarvis?" he asked, because he had to know.

"_Doctor Banner has just purchased a plane ticket to Brazil." -The AI informed him. _

Anger and pain blossomed inside of Tony. Even so, he didn't shout. He understood, somehow, that this couldn't have been only about the Hulk making an appearance. Tony felt betrayed –even worse, abandoned.

"You were going to leave, without saying anything?" -He knew his voice sounded lifeless, knew he must have looked about to cry or snarl, but didn't care. Just tried to stay calm, because if he started losing it now, he would lose it completely.

Bruce came closer, as if to touch him, but didn't; laced his hands together so he wouldn't reach for Tony, and ignored the monster inside. Not the Hulk – it had been some time since they came to some kind of truce, and Bruce had been coming to terms with the green big one. It wasn´t Hulk the one he was ignoring now, even if he could hear him roar at the other one. It was the other, the poisonous yellow thing, Bruce was struggling to keep at bay, the one who wanted Tony on his knees.

"_Make him beg. You know he would do it so very good…__"_

Hulk slammed the other and it grew silent, but Bruce knew it was temporary. It had been like that since the curse. He felt like he was tearing inside.

"Tony, you don't understand." -He said.

"Course I don't. Because I thought this between us meant something, but you are leaving. And if I hadn't asked Jarvis, you wouldn't have said anything about it. Would you?"- He didn't quite shout, not at all, but the anger was in his voice. He was tired, stressed by the curse and the painful sensation of being abandoned, betrayed yet again, even if for the most part he didn't really believe Bruce would have left without a very good motive. But the pain was not something rational.

Bruce took his glasses off, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's not like that,"- And he looked so ragged, Tony couldn't make himself stay angry at him. He just… crumbled. His shoulders sagged.

"What's happening, Bruce? I know it has something to do with _whatever happened with the dragon thing. _It's been hard on us all, but I can't help you if you don't speak to me."

Bruce couldn't tell Tony he was afraid of this newly awakened thing inside himself. He didn't want to see Tony look at him, and see a monster. Not Tony, not the only one who never ever looked at Bruce, or Hulk, as anything other but people, fascinating humans he ended up loving. But seeing Tony hurt wasn't something he wanted either.

So he hugged this infuriating, magnificent, crazy man, against his chest, and just prayed it would be enough.

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Avengers are property of Marvel/Disney. I write this out of pure personal pleasure, and the desire to bring happiness to other fans, not for money. Thanks.**

**Warning:** This story will contain yaoi, it means love between men. As much as drama and suffering, world destruction, non or dub con (not know yet), maybe gore, and sex. Fluff at the end, don´t worry. ^^

**Summary:** They were one, they were three. Bruce was calm, Hulk was ire, and him… he was hate. Hate so deep it could swallow earth and everyone in it. Drown them in pain until all of them died. But maybe there´s one man who can´t be drown. Maybe there´s one man, who can embrace hate. A Devil Hulk, Bruce, Hulk/Tony love story.

**Notes: **Next chapter will appear Hulk. And Bruce…. Well, you will see. XD

P.D: This is my very first avenger fic, and Tony is a character that doesn´t come very naturally to me, so I will appreciate any advice you want to give. ^^

**Eternal thanks to my beta reader Vida also known as ellie_elle , for such great work**

Evil Hearts Can Love

**Chapter 4- Near, So Very Near**

"Bruce," -Tony said, the word muffled in the other man's rumpled shirt, his lips against the dirty cotton and the flesh beneath, almost close enough to be a kiss. -"You know this won't distract me, don't you?" He asked him, but did not sound so hurt anymore as he returned the hug greedily, starving for the warmth and love he hadn't had for far too long.

"I know," Bruce muttered knowingly. The words fell against hair as dark as coal and petroleum. He didn't say anything else, and vowed inside to keep silent on the issue no matter what. Mercifully, Tony didn't speak either.

It was like they were ravenous for each other after days of being apart, and now that they were in each other's arms again, none of them wanted to disrupt the quiet peacefulness.

And so, Bruce cradled the engineer, let himself soak the heat his lover gave off so freely and stored it inside for the long cold nights that were to come, for the time he wouldn't have him anymore.

He ignored the now silent and icy presence inside and the hate it exuded like some kind of poison he could feel was corroding his guts.

And allowed himself a kiss.

Softly pressed his lips to Tonys dark, unruly hair that smelled like motor oil, metal and sweat – that smelled like Tony. Bruce caught the aroma and cherished it, stored its specifics in his neurons with indelible, impossible to erase, ink. Not wanting to forget how Tony smelled. Since soon, memories were going to be, the only thing he was going to have left of the man.

Pain gnawed at his heart and he tightened the embrace, feeling the way their bodies fit together, so poorly and so perfectly at the same time.

Knew he had to let Tony go, was going to in a minute, but just for now… he held on; wanted to have him near one more moment, one more second.

It wasn't enough, but would have to be.

Bruce couldn't ask for more, not when it meant putting Tony in danger.

The engineer should have been as far away from this newborn monster as possible, because the things this creature would do to Tony if he got hold of him… Bruce **_wouldn't_**allow them to happen.

That was why he had to go: to keep Tony safe.

Still, that didn't mean he wouldn't feel every agonic, lonely wound, leaving Tony was going to bring. The love he had for this man wouldn't disappear just because he wasn't there anymore.

This scorching thing was not like the quiet burning flame he had felt – he still, in a way, feels –for Betty. It was like Tony himself, like a little big bang; fire and explosions, and a creation force so violent it´s impossible to stop. It was unique and irreplaceable, and it wouldn't go away. EVER.

Breaking their relationship up would only make the wonder painful.

Even so, Bruce had been aware at the very start of their relationship, of the many dangerous variables he was bringing along. And the hope to keep this, that the progress with the Hulk had brought, hadn´t been enough to erase his sense of the inevitable.

Deep inside, he had known it was going to end, and the more he loved Tony, the harder it would be when the time to part came. He knew nothing good ever stayed with him for long. Even so, he couldn't regret the place the engineer had carved in his heart.

"Bruce," Tony began…when the Avengers alarm started blaring from the speakers in the laboratory.

"We should go." Bruce took all the love inside, withdrew from Tony, finally let him go. Put on his glasses, and together with them, the composed and calm facade he always wore.

Tony saw it for the armor it was, and wanted to argue, call Bruce back, but Clint chose that precise moment to show up on his way to the meeting point.

"Hey! You coming?"- Hawk asked from the open door.

And he lost his chance.

**oOo**

The creature they had been called to take on was again the dragon-like thing that had cursed them two weeks ago.

Its red scales glinted in the afternoon sun as it rampaged through a business street, breathing flames and coal, roaring, destroying surprisingly little for such a spectacular setting. Its large fangs and vicious looking claws denting walls and roofs, as the beast alternated between flying and climbing. People were yelling and running wildly, trying to get away from the fire and the beast. Cars had been destroyed, creating an impressive traffic jam of vehicles that simultaneously strained to go forward and backward, resulting in more smaller accidents.

It was pure chaos.

SHIELD agents were attempting to vacate the surroundings, but since it happened during one of the bushiest hours of the day, the amount of people involved was too big for it to be done quickly, and the Avengers were left with the additional obstacle of innocent people running around.

Still, this time they were at least prepared against further magic: Thor having brought some amulets weaved by his mother that he distributed between them, before they went to their positions.

The captain took charge of the situation easily enough after that.

Bruce stayed behind in the jet, watching the battle, but not joining in. The monster inside his mind laughed ravenously:

_Afraid to let Hulk out, doctor Banner? Afraid of what I would do without him here to stop me?_

Bruce remained silent, not rising to the provocation. But the questions were there in his mind, taunting.

**oOo**

Thor and Iron Man managed to injure its wings enough to make the beast drop to the ground, rampant and twisting like an enormous rabid bat. But the fall didn't accomplish anything more than further enraging it. It hissed, roared impossibly loud, and spat fire on the captain who protected himself and Natasha with his shield, until one of Clint's explosive arrows buried itself deep in its yellow malicious eye, and the river of flames stopped long enough for them to attack.

From the roof his nest was currently on, Hawkeye observed the beasts movements and directed their movements accordingly, to dodge the breathed flames.

Thor and Iron Man joined the fray only seconds later, attacking the beast from above, using thunder and electric blue colored charges. The beast was losing badly, distracted by more opponents than it could take on.

Then, out of nowhere, the monster started glowing golden. They all realized what it meant, and tensed, reading themselves to endure the magic wave that was coming their way.

**To be continued**


	5. Coming Forth

The golden magic rose like a tide and swept everything in its way: cars, still running people, buildings, trees… the team. Embraced it all, taking it inside and trapping it like dense tree sap. In the midst of the magic, people started to scream.

'Take the civilians out of here!' They heard someone order the shield agents- too late.

Clint closed his fist around the amulet dangling from a cord around his neck, and waited for the nightmarish visions to unfurl before his eyes. Down on the ground, Steve lifted his shield and tensed. A few meters away, Natasha trained her gun on the beast and fired without pause. Inside the jet, away from the magic grasp, Bruce's breath caught inside his throat. Auburn eyes trained onthe shining metal suit flying through the golden field, still in close combat with the dragon-like creature.

'Do you _think he will need help?' _The yellow monster inside hissed mockingly. _'You think he will go through the same agony again? That he will call for you?' _ He toyed with his fears like playing piano keys, before Hulk silenced him again. Bruce closed his fingers on the bench he was sitting on and said nothing. His eyesfocused once more on the red and golden form, fast and violent in the storm that was quickly rising above New York.

Tony waited a second once he was immersed in the golden hue, expecting himself to be bombarded by images and pain; but they didn't come. Nervously, the engineer let out a breath he didn't know had been holding. A smirk came to his lips.

_It looks the amulets are doing their job._

'Hey, Cap! How do you feel about some roasted dragon?' He called out.

'Don't think I´ve got any mustard, we will have to do without,' Hawkeye's sassy voice came from the com. Not far away Tony could see him, explosive arrow on the bow and firing.

'Focus,' interrupted Captain's exasperated, but fond voice. 'Looks like this creature can't breathe fire when using magic. Go for the head, we have to take this monster out before it starts flaming everything again.'

'Or disappears like the last time,' Natasha added, unmoved by the creature's growl at being shot at, fluidly dodging a lash of its spiked tail.

Suddenly, the light became brighter, turned blindingly white.

'Shield brothers and sister, this magic is to explode!' shouted Thor as he came down from the sky, intent on protecting Natasha, who was too far away from the Captain to be protected by his shield. 'Friend Tony…!'

'I know!' yelled Tony, flying towards Clint even when he could not see him in the violent light – his sensor locating his teammate's position as the brightness came to its impending culminating point. His body collided with the archer's, tackling him to the dirty roof, only a second before the air went up in flames.

The vibration of the blast threw cars against buildings and metal shards and crystal against bodies; people were slammed against concrete and flew through storefronts, and the jet shook like a paper plane hit by a wind blast.

The force threw Steve against a wall, and his back cracked the bricks with the force of the impact. It was only his shield that protected him from the fire and the car fender, that otherwise would have pierced right through him. Thor curled around Natasha, taking her in his arms, his feet planted firmly on the ground. If it hadn't been for that, they would have been blasted away. Still, the flames scorched Thor's cape and burned part of his leather armour. Shoot fell from his fair, singed by fire, strands.

The heat came immediately after the blast, creating an inferno, burning their lungs and throats and taking all the oxygen away. _Steve used his free hand to cover his mouth and nose._ Natasha did the same with her arm. Thor endured it, unwilling to risk even so little a move and have his shield sister be wounded. Clint – crushed beneath Stark's heavy metal armour – also pressed a hand against his lower face, coping with it as best he could.

Then – as suddenly as it came –it was all gone, leaving behind agonized screams, black sulphurous smoke, blood, and destruction – but no dragon.

'Fucking fuck!' grumbled Hawkeye, coughingfrom the lingering smoke. 'You all ok?'

Steve took in his surroundings; the dragon was gone, but left a massacre on its way. People could be seen gutted and mauled, and heard thrown the debris, asking for help, crying and shouting. S.H.I.E.L.D. had vacated nearly the entire street, but there had still been civilians there. Steve grunted and managed to get to his feet, if a little shaken up. A good hundred meters away, Thor lifted his head and slowly let Natasha go, showing Cap, with a gesture of his hand, that they were okay.

'We are all…' he stopped mid-sentence, because no, everyone was not well 'the team's ok, Hawkeye. How are you and Iron Man?'

'I think we're ok' came Clint's voice.

Steve let out a sigh, relieved that his team was safe, but couldn't get rid of the painful squeezing of his heart upon seeing so much pain, sadness and rage. He pushed it aside to help, and went to the nearest to him woman, trapped under what seemed to be a twisted lamppost.

'Please, please help me…' she muttered, shaking. She was an elderly lady with white hair. Now dyed stark red with blood.

`Don't worry miss, we will take you out of here,' he said and immediately started lifting the scraped metal. Thor, Natasha, and some SHIELD agents that had survived the explosion and weren't too badly injured started helping, too.

**oOo**

Bruce shook his head slightly, getting rid of the momentary disorientation caused by the sharp movements the jet had just made.

'You ok?' asked the pilot.

'I'm good. What about the team?' He remembered listening to some conversation through his earpiece, but he had been too confused by the jet shaking in the air, to make much of it.

'They seem to be ok. Cap, Thor and Black Widow are helping the wounded.'

'And Hawkeye and Iron Man?' Bruce felt dread speed his heartbeat.

'Haven´t seen them yet.'

The scientist lifted a hand to his earpiece.

'Iron Man… Tony, can you hear me?'

_'You think he could be dead?' _the creature inside him laughed_. _

Bruce swallowed, eyes fixed on the destruction far below, Hulk roaring inside.

**oOo**

'Hey, Tony, care to move? I'm not implying you're fat…, but your armour weights a ton.' Silence.

'…Tony? You there, buddy?' The armour suddenly felt a lot heavier than before. 'Tony? Tony! Can you hear me?' There wasn't any answer. _'Fuck!'_

Immediately, Clint wiggled underneath Tony, dread weighting him down like a rock inside his chest. They had been the nearest to the beast, and the closest to the epicentre of the explosion. The damage something so strong could have caused… Hawkeye clenched his teeth, and finally got out from underneath the armour. He sat up, looked at his friend… and cursed.

'Cap, we need help over here!'

It looked like some huge debris had hit the armour with enough force to dent it inwards. The left flank of the armour was totally wrecked, dark blood oozing from the wounds. Clint forced Tony on his back, searching for the slot that would open the helmet. It took a very long minute, but finally he found it. The metal unlocked, uncovering Tony Stark's painfully pale face. Mercifully, he was breathing – if shallowly.

'_What happened, Hawkeye_?' Cap's strained voice came from his earpiece.

'The explosion destroyed the left flank of Tony's armour. He's unconscious and bleeding, and I can´t assess the damage with so much metal covering the wound.' As he was speaking, Clint took his leather vest off and pressed it to the wound, slowing the blood flow. 'Cap…!' A roar cut him off. An incredibly strong roar they knew very well.

'Hulk.'

**To be continued**

**Gaia: **Thanks for lifting my spirits and don´t worry, I will be updating soon. I had a little delay since I wasn´t home for a few days, but hopefully it won´t happen again. ^^ Yeah, Bruce didn´t have enough with only the green monster. Marvel obviously though he needed a yellow one, and I agree wholeheartedly. XD (The Devil Hulk is character from Marvel comics, I didn´t invent it, just took the thing and twisted it some more XD) I´m happy you think the narrative was well constructed. ^^ And remember; I´m evil. So don´t hate me when the next chapter comes up. XD (I´m answering here since you werent connected when writing your review.)


End file.
